The present invention relates to sampling devices, and more particularly to devices for collecting an aseptic specimen of urine.
Samples of urine must be frequently obtained from patients by physicians for purposes of analysis and possible treatment of the patients. Of course, it is desired that the urine sample be free from contamination to permit proper analysis of the sample. In the past it has been very difficult to consistently obtain an aseptic urine sample from the patient, particularly a female patient, without catheterizing the patient which is an undesirable procedure when solely to obtain the specimen.
It is known that the initial portion of the urine discharge may become contaminated as it passes through the urethra, but a later midstream portion of the discharge is believed relatively free from contamination after the initial portion of the discharge has washed the urethra during voiding. Thus, it is desirable to obtain the urine sample from the midstream portion of the discharge.
Accordingly, patients have been requested to position a container in the urine discharge only after the initial portion of the stream has been voided to capture the midstream portion of the discharge, but this procedure has been unsatisfactory. Initially, patients are reluctant to use the containers in this manner since the discharge splashes about the container and hands as the container is brought into position to receive the midstream discharge, and the physician's aides are equally reluctant to handle the wet container. Additionally, the sample may become contaminated while handling the container and passing it into the urine stream.